Not So Bright Day
by Glayde
Summary: When one lover leaves or disappears, the other is always left hurt. Yoruichi x Sui Fong. Please R&R.


**Pairing: **Yoruichi x Soi Fong

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Bleach.

**Note: **Soi Fong will be called Fong in this fanfiction.

* * *

A bolt of lighting streaked across the dark blue sky. Heavy drops of water fell from the fluffy clouds above and made their graceful way to earth, dampening a number of objects and souls. 

One in particular was a female soul who was perched on a branch of a very shady tree. Due to the thick foliage, she did not immediately feel the wetness of the heavy rain pouring down in Soul Society. Even as the heavy drops of water dampen the white captain uniform, the female captain did not seem to notice anything. Her light heart and body seems to be in peaceful harmony with the rain. It's as if she blends together with the rain and as if it's a part of her. Nothing is different.

'Nothing is different. Nothing is different from the day she left. The day she abandoned me regardless of the things I have done for her, the dangers I braved for her and the sadness and pain I endured for her! She left me, just like that… Just like that, she turned her back on me and walked out of my life. No letters, no last words, no parting gifts, no parting hugs, no clues, NOTHING at all! I guess she did not know how much pain she caused me when the news broke out, that she left with Urahara Kisuke.' Fong reminisced as reluctant tears fought their way to her clear eyes.

**Flashback**

_A younger Soi Fong stood alone in the now vacated grand bedchamber of her precious mentor. The sky was dark as many ominous clouds block the sunlight from reaching the ground. Fong was no different from the raging skies, her eyes clouded with destructive emotions while pristine tears spilled from her eyes. Her body was shaking uncontrollably while her capable mind thought irrational thoughts._

_Directing her eyes towards the double bed they used to share, she wondered if she'll ever see the feline noble again. Utilizing her memory, she could pretend and imagine Yoruichi lying there, beckoning to her._

_"Come on to the bed, Fong. Aren't you afraid of lightning?" the female Shihounin would say with a naughty wink._

_Fong would scowl and pretend she wasn't afraid of anything. Then, when the real lightning came, she would scramble into Yoruichi's arms and snuggle her chest. The older woman would then cuddle her bundle of pleasure while whispering sweet nothings into her sharp ears. Promising her a brighter day tomorrow._

_"You liar, Yoruichi!" Fong's voice bounced off the four walls of the grand bedchamber when she returned to the present, "Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to make me a promise you can't keep! Why did you make me think tomorrow would be brighter day when all it does here is rain!"  
_

_The sky growled loudly at the moment as the thunder gave the room a temporary source of light before dissipating into darkness again. Whimpering, Fong didn't know how to react to the thunder she fears. Confused, her body just stood there, rooted to the ground and stared into nothingness. There was no Yoruichi to run to now and there was no Yoruichi to comfort her._

In a fit of uncontrolled fury, she stood up and punched the tree repeatedly while streams of tears spilled onto her weather-beaten cheeks. By the time she stopped her assault, her knuckles were stinging with blood while her salty tears were mingling with the rain and sweat. Soi Fong could feel her fragile heart being ripped out and being stomped on by a thousand Jidanbous while her eyes ooze out more emotional tears. No words could describe how she felt at that very moment. She detests Yoruichi, she hates Yoruichi more than anything in the world because ... just because…

"Heh? Still the same old Soi Fong. You just love to mingle with the rain, don't you? I suppose you don't remember that every time you get home, you catch a severe cold. Don't you ever learn from your mistakes? The only difference is that you don't seem to be afraid of lightning anymore' a feline voice scolded as she rudely broke Soi Fong's chain of thoughts.

Every syllable the voice pronounced chilled Soi Fong to the bone. Her body shook with vigour as her mind processed the familiarity of the sound waves. Shutting her eyes tightly together, she attempted to vanquish her imagination. It still happens to her, after all these time, she still dreams and hallucinates about Yoruichi returning to her arms and embraces. Fluttering her eyes open twenty seconds later, she gasped.

"I must be hallucinating again. This cannot be true… Of course it cannot be true! I am definitely not looking straight into Yoruichi's eyes! Damn you, Yoruichi! You're robbing me of my sanity!" Fong screamed out although she realized that something about the hallucination appears to be more authentic than the others she'd ever had.

Unbeknownst to her, part of her heart started to hope and wish for something she'd hated for a few hundred years now. Her heart skipped a beat as she pinched herself to make sure she is awake and that this moment is true.

The other female gently placed her gentle fingers below the frail captain's chin and lifted it up while saying, "Soi Fong. Look at me. Do you remember me? I'm here. It's me, Yoruichi. I'm back. For good."

The tender gesture affected Fong's breathing, heart, chest and many of her other body parts. Panting, her body tingled in the places she didn't know existed in her body while her heart beat so hard it hurts.

When the petite captain refused to move or attempt a single action, Yoruichi pulled the younger female into a loving embrace. Soi Fong started at the warmth she suddenly felt and her body snuggled Yoruichi's chest, automatically. Thinking twice, however, Fong pushed the older female away and took a good look at her.

"You're here. You're really here! I'm not having any illusions." Soi Fong murmured, as tears came into her eyes again and the pain in her chest eased.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I know how much pain I caused you when I disappeared. The pain you felt was exactly what I felt when I left. There were times when I stared at my bedroom floor, expecting to see your clothes pooled on my floor instead of nothing and there were times when I lay in the living room, expecting to see you instead of a sleeping Kisuke. All those times, I felt so tempted to come back but I couldn't. I could not for your sake. I had to leave and could not take you with me because you're too juvenile to be involved in all these tangles. There is nothing between Kisuke and I, we are very close but we can't get any closer than friends, I promise you. So I'm back for good and we'll start over. If you don't hate me already." Yoruichi murmured back.

This is it. The dream she'd played over and over in head a few million times and it's coming true now. No matter how much she restrained herself, Soi Fong's body refused to oblige as her right hand raised itself to Yoruichi's cheek and her lips smiled a contented smile.

Even her tongue had a mind of it's own as it blurted out, "Yoruichi? I hate you. I hate you and I hate you because… no matter how much I try, I could never forget you and our short time together. The thing I hate most about you is how you could still make me love you all these years. After all these painful, lonely years, I still do. I vowed to hate and slay you but every time you come and hold me like this and apologize, I lose all my resolve and all I want to do is stay with you forever and ever."

"From now on, I promise never to leave again. I'll always be here, always by your side. I have always belonged to you and will forever be yours to keep. So, Fong, start letting your defenses down. It must hurt very much to be so careful at all times. Now, I'm back, let me make it up to you. Please do fear the lightning again so I can protect you always." Yoruichi said while caressing Fong's hair gently.

Suddenly, all the pain she had harboured during these few hundred years was washed away and purified by the pristine rain. Her heart began to feel light while her moods and spirits soar as high as the sky. It has been a very long time since she had this feeling. A very long time ago when she did not have to worry about Yoruichi's health and if she'll ever return.

"So, I suppose we should go in now. Spending all our precious time being in ill in bed doesn't sound appealing to me." Yoruichi spoke again.

"Are you sure, Yoruichi-chan? Are you sure spending time in bed all day _together _is not appealing? Because it definitely sounds appealing to me." Soi Fong teased cheekily when she regained control of her voice and breathing.

"Now that you mention it, it sounds wonderful but still we can spend all day in bed having fun without being sick." Yoruichi murmured sweetly into Fong's right ear.

With that, she held Soi Fong's hand and they both walked into the house hand in hand with the promise of a new beginning. All this happened on a rainy day, the future is so bright although the promise was made on a not so bright day. Leaving the past behind and continuing to hope for the future is only a cycle of life.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: I'm new to the Yuri stuff so correct me if I did anything wrong. Actually, this is my first Yuri fic. Last but not least, leave me a review please. :D


End file.
